


Here For You

by pistashanut



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, Comfort, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Second Person, Protective Loki (Marvel), Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistashanut/pseuds/pistashanut
Summary: Loki found you in the forest feeling low. He lends an ear and a shoulder to lean on.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Here For You

Loki was wandering at the woods behind the Avengers compound, enjoying the solitude and the fresh, afternoon air blowing through his raven hair. A small, contented smile was playing on his lips.

As he reached the deeper part of the forest, he heard an occasional _thwip_ and the sound of something piercing a tree trunk. He flicked his fingers to make him invisible and silent and he walked to the source of the noise. He then stopped on his tracks when he saw your back.

He removed his stealth enchantment because he knew that it was useless around you. He knew that you were perceptive, too perceptive that you could feel an invisible force and a sniper like you can take it down.

You flicked your wrist, sending one dagger piercing the tree trunk you used as a target. When you were about to bend to pick up a dagger from your leather bag displayed on the ground, you slowed your pace as you felt a pair of eyes trained at your back. You picked up a dagger and flipped on your heels, your eyes scanning the area. You tightened the grip on your dagger, your arm akimbo. "Anyone out there, show yourself. I can feel you," you commanded.

Loki had his chest pressed on a tree, wide enough that could cover him. He heard you and smirked. He flicked his fingers again and he became invisible. He stepped out and walked around you. Your line of sight followed him. Then, with one flick of your wrist, you sent the dagger flying.

You saw the dagger stop mid-air. All of your other daggers were attached to the tree, you didn't have a gun with you, but you have your steel baton. You grabbed it from your lower leg and extended it. You pointed the baton to the invisible force. "Show yourself," you fiercely said.

A green mist appeared and you dropped your baton in surprise. "Loki?"

"Surprise." He smirked and walked closer to you. He gave you your dagger back.

You received it with your other hand. "Is it really you?" You poked his torso with the end of your baton. He chuckled and caught the end of it and held on to it. "I could've scratched you."

"But you didn't." He winked.

"I'm sorry. You know you shouldn't sneak up on me like that." You pushed your baton and attached it back to your leg.

"You're boring. You can't be surprised."

You laughed. "I know."

Loki was studying you. The way you laughed was not the usual laugh he hears from you. Your laugh was hearty, genuine. Your eyes would smile, even for a good chuckle. But right now, your laughter sounded hollow, forced, half-hearted. He couldn't even feel your heart in that laugh.

"So, what brought you here?" You asked as you leaned on a tree near you.

"I was just wandering around. How about you?"

"Practicing my throws." You pointed your dagger to the tree.

"Out here? There's a practice ground down there." He jerked his thumb back to the direction of the building.

You squinted your eyes as you looked up to the canopy. "It's different here. I get to be one with nature, breathe in the fresh air, be one with the self." You smiled.

Loki noticed that your eyes were not smiling. You were still talking about something but he wasn't hearing from you. He noted that your shoulders were slumped, you drag your legs as you walk, your breathing was heavy, the corners of your lips drooped. You were not the “you” he knows: the energetic, confident, happy you. There was something wrong.

"How are you feeling?" You stopped in your tracks when he asked.

You averted your gaze and absent-mindedly ran your fingers on your dagger's blade. "I'm fine." You look back at him. 

He knew you were lying. You were not fine and it wouldn't take the god of lies to notice the change. It was obvious you weren't. Nobody else just didn't know how to approach you. Until now.

He tilted his head and his brows furrowed, his green eyes full of concern. "Come on. You know you can't lie to me."

You threw your head back. "Fine," you groaned. "I'm stressed."

He leaned on the tree next to him. "You know you shouldn't carry weapons if you're not in the right state?" He reminded.

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone." You waved the dagger.

"But you might hurt yourself."

You sucked on your inner cheek and sighed. "That has not crossed my mind, I promise you." He closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

"So, what's making you stressed?"

You chuckled. "You sound like my therapist."

"Who you ghosted." 

You scrunched your face. "I wanted to find another one," you explained.

"And it's been a year now."

You lazily dropped your head to his direction. "Are you here to chastise me?" His lips curled into a toothless smile and shook his head. "Good, because I don't want to."

"Going back, do you want to talk about it?" You bit your lip. "You know I'm here for you."

You looked back at your dagger and touched the edge. "I just feel overwhelmed these days. It feels like all I'm hearing is noise." You slumped at the foot of a tree and leaned on the hollow curve of it. "Everything is noisy. Everything is bright."

"Is that why you keep your curtains drawn the whole time?"

You nodded. "I shouldn't be this stressed but I feel like I'm having a sensory overload." Loki sat beside you. "I don't even know why I am stressed. We don't even have missions for months now."

Loki slipped his arm behind you and curled his hand on your shoulder, pulling you closer to him. You rested your head on his shoulder. "You're allowed to feel those emotions," he started as he caressed his thumb on your shoulder. "You can cave in and you can reach out to anyone anytime, at your own pace."

"I'm too somber to talk to anyone. I don't want to bother them with my gloom," you muttered.

"I'm here." He looked at you.

"I also didn't want to bother you." 

"Hey," he crooned. "You know you can always tell me anything, right? Whether it's happy, sad, or angry." You slowly nodded as tears roll on your cheeks. "You know I'm here."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." Loki lifted his other hand to stroke your hair. "It's okay. I understand if you can't tell me right away. You can come to me if you need anything else aside from a shoulder to lean on."

"Loki?"

"Hmm?"

"I need a hug."

"Of course." He pulled you closer and you threw yourself on his chest then you sobbed, staining his dark green sweater with your tears. "Oh, you do need a hug." He wrapped his arms around you and softly patted you on the back. "Would you want me to teleport us back to your room?"

"No. I don't want them to hear me."

"As you wish." He kissed the crown of your head and pushed the sweat-soaked strands of your hair off your face.

He held you in his arms until your sobs drained the energy out of you. You looked up to him with sleepy eyes. "Thank you, Loki."

He smiled. "Anything for you."

Then you smiled. This time, your eyes smiled too.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt my anxiety bubbling inside so I wrote this to avoid a panic attack. Crisis averted. Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other works here :)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ whyispistashanuttaken


End file.
